Казума Камачи
frame|Автограф Камачи к 20-летнему юбилею [[Dengeki Bunko.]]Казума Камачи (яп. 鎌池和馬) — японский писатель ранобе. Является автором Тяжелого Объекта, а также еще 4 серий ранобе. Так как он использует псевдоним, его настоящее имя и личность до сих пор не известны. Карьера До того как он стал известным писателем, Камачи написал историю называющуюся Город Шредингера (シュレディンガーの街 Shuredingā no Machi) для 9 Dengeki Game Novel Prize; к сожалению, его работа не прошла далее третьего отборочного этапа этого конкурса. Несмотря на это, его история поймала внимание главного редактора Dengeki, и Камачи стал писателем книги Kaite-minai ka? (書いてみないか？ букв., Хотите попробовать писать?), которая стала его дебютом в качестве профессионального писателя. Происхождение Личность Камачи окутана тайной. Он редко появляется в прессе, и как многие новеллисты, использует аватар — лицо сделаное из простых форм, таких как круги или прямоугольники — как свой образ в его работах. Киётака Хаимура, иллюстратор новеллы "Один Магический Индекс" однажды описал его как "delicately sports-minded", в то время как автор серии Toradora!, Ююко Такэмия, лично встретившись с автором, был удивлен, что тот был младше, чем он ожидал. Камачи начал писать ранобе еще в средней школе. Однако, до окончания старшей школы он не завершил ни одной из них. Работа Камачи считает написание новелл своим времяпровождением, и ему нравится это делать; более того, он известен за очень быстрый темп работы. Как видно на примере второго тома Индекса, который был написан по просьбе его редактора, и он был вынужден написать его за 17 дней. Он также extremely prolific, по всей видимости умудряясь писать новеллы для двух его серий по графику, и в то же самое время писать для сторонних проектов. На выходных, он составляет план сюжета и готовит рукописи. Более того, он берет время для исследования материала для своих новелл. Список работ Литература Ранобе *''Некий магический индекс'' (とある魔術の禁書目録) (2004-2010) (light novels, original creator) *''Тяжелый Объект'' (ヘヴィーオブジェクト) (2009, ongoing) (light novels, original creator) *''Некий магический индекс: Новый Завет'' (新約 とある魔術の禁書目録) (2011, ongoing) (light novels, original creator) *''Зашики Вараши продвинутой деревни'' (インテリビレッジの座敷童) (2012, ongoing) (original creator) *''Простой опрос'' (簡単なアンケートです) (2012) (original creator) *''Простое наблюдение'' (簡単なモニターです) (2013) (original creator) Периодически издающиеся новеллы *''Обстоятельства свадьбы Вальтрауты-сан (ヴァルトラウテさんの婚活事情) (2012) (short story, original creator, published in ''Dengeki Bunko Magazine) Короткие публикации *''Killer Princess and Deep End'' (殺人妃とディープエンド) (Published in Dengeki h) *''Killer Device and Never End'' (殺人器とネバーエンド) (Published in Dengeki hp Vol.37) Совместные проекты *''За загадкой'' (謎のその先に) (2005) (Published in Dengeki hp Special 2005 spring) *''Ударный ангел Докуро-тян, дес'' (撲殺天使ドクロちゃんです) (2007) (light novel - Collaboration Volume, contributor) *''Тюрьма руин'' (討滅の獄) (Published in Grimoire, a bonus publication that came with the limited edition of Volume 2 of the Shakugan no Shana manga.) *''Зашики Вараши технодеревни'' (テクノビレッジの座敷童) (Published in Dengeki Bunko Magazine Vol.22) Неопубликованные работы *''Город Шредингера'' (シュレディンガーの街) (Submitted to the 9th Dengeki Game Novel Award) Манга *''Некий научный Рейлган'' (とある科学の超電磁砲) (2007, ongoing) (manga, original creator, published in Dengeki Daioh) *''Некий магический Индекс'' (2007, ongoing) (manga, original creator, published in Shonen Gangan) *''Тяжелый Объект'' (manga, original creator, published in Dengeki Maoh) *''Некий магический Индекс: Чудо Эндимиона'' (2013) (manga, original creator, published in Shonen Gangan) Аниме *''Некий магический индекс'' (2008-2009) (anime series, original creator) *''Некий научный Рейлган'' (2009-2010) (anime series, original creator) *''Некий магический индекс II'' (2010-2011) (anime series, original creator) *''Некий научный Рейлган OVA (2010) (OVA, original creator) *Некий магический индекс: Чудо Эндимиона'' (2013) (Theatrical film, original creator) *''Некий научный Рейлган S'' (2013) (anime series, original creator) Видеоигры *''некий магический индекс Портейбл'' (2011) (PSP game, original creator) *''Некий научный Рейлган Портейбл'' (2011) (PSP game, original creator) *''Kakusansei Million Arthur'' (拡散性ミリオンアーサー) (2011) (Android phone, scenario writer) *''Некий магический индекс Struggle Battle'' (2012) (Android phone, scenario writer) Интересные факты *Камачи использовал изображение апельсина с лицом на нем, сделанным с помощью кругов и других форм, как аватар во время первых пяти томов ранобе Один магический Индекс. С шестого тома, он сменил его на более простой: разные лица сделанные из кругов и/или прямоугольников. Ссылки *Казума Камачи на японской Википедии. Категория:Авторы